


米开朗基罗的囚徒

by Lydia_dansu



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, and i failed to gei this printed, bad references about arts, idk anything about art pls forgive me, im such a loser, wrote for Beijing SLO9
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_dansu/pseuds/Lydia_dansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实和米大大没关系。<br/>一篇故弄玄虚的无料本。<br/>结果因为我太智障了所以没印成。</p>
            </blockquote>





	米开朗基罗的囚徒

[One]  
高明的模仿是从原型中脱胎而出，继承着前人的手法，但是倾注了自己风格的创造。文学上有被称为“戏仿”的手法，人类的智慧无穷，但是许多智慧的思维乐于隔空碰撞，火花四溅但是在旁人看来毫无硝烟。  
所以也毫无头绪。  
迈尔斯从案发的屋子里面走出来，一边剥掉手上的橡胶手套一边抬眼看着阴暗的天空。他们总是活在灰暗的天色之下。他转头看着面色不善的钱德勒，这位衣冠楚楚的探长先生正盯着门口摆放的两具受害人尸体。  
“受害人均为白人男性，年龄在二十五岁到三十岁之间，体格健壮，无明显外伤。”  
法医正带着一群检验科的人围着尸体仔细勘验，其中一具被摆成稍微伸展着的模样，另一具则双手被缚、上身向前探着。钱德勒站得稍微远一些，他身侧带着手套的双手紧握成拳，眼神沉郁，眉头紧锁。  
“有想法吗？”迈尔斯问道，他其实并不抱希望。  
“很显然，白教堂地区潜伏着一个米开朗基罗•博纳蒂罗的狂热粉丝，”钱德勒回答。  
“这关米开朗基罗什么事？”老警长显得一头雾水。  
想到迈尔斯应该对雕塑艺术了解不多，探长轻轻咳了一声，解释道：“两位受害人的尸体被捆绑，扭曲成的造型就是米开朗基罗的名作——‘垂死的奴隶’和‘被解放的奴隶’。是他本为教皇尤里乌斯二世的陵寝所雕刻，但是教皇的主意几次更改，计划最终搁浅。”  
“你听起来就像是爱德•巴肯。”迈尔斯瞟了一眼探长。  
“是啊。”钱德勒望着这栋屋子深灰粗粝的墙面陷入了沉思。  
就当迈尔斯以为探长又在进行某种天人交战的抉择时，钱德勒突然迈开步子，往屋内走去。  
于是迈尔斯也立刻跟了上去。  
“我记得，米开朗基罗不止雕了两座雕像……”钱德勒一边快步走着一边仿佛是在向迈尔斯解释，又像是自言自语似的说道。  
“是的是的，我还知道一个叫大卫的孩子。”迈尔斯跟着补充。  
“不，不是大卫，”钱德勒说着，穿过铺着猩红地毯的客厅，到了这家的楼梯前。  
“你在找什么？”  
钱德勒回答：“摩西。”  
他迈上了台阶，迈尔斯一声惊呼：“我的老天！”  
因为在那几阶台阶的缝隙间，不断有暗红色的液体随着钱德勒的脚步而渗透出来。  
老警长深吸一口。  
此刻钱德勒已经到了二楼，他的皮鞋底沾满了红色，每一个步都在浅色木地板上拓下一枚鞋印。探长弯下腰，戴着橡胶手套的手指轻轻摸了一下那液体，又送到鼻子跟前嗅了嗅。  
他确定那是血。  
直起腰来，钱德勒发现二楼有一共只有三个房间。接着他依次推开房门，有惊无险地，前两间只是普通的卧室，就像是任何一家人的卧室一样寻常。最尽头的那间是书房，打开门，钱德勒在正对着门口的椅子上发现了第三名受害人。  
这几乎是在他的意料之中，所以他没有发出惊呼，也没有慌张。  
凶手的安排有些俗套，同时极度目中无人，几乎是直接在嘲讽社会秩序。  
她眼睛瞪得大大的，红色的头发散乱，头戴藤编的花环，藤条突出短短的两支，仿佛是在嘲笑米开朗基罗赋予了摩西多余的两角。而她僵硬的脸孔，被捏造出一个可怖的笑容。  
钱德勒往周围看去，这房间只有一扇窗，窗前是一张书桌，受害人坐着的椅子本来该是面向书桌和窗子的，但是被凶手转了过来，仿佛正等着他们来发现。而其余三面墙都被书柜填满，地板上干干净净，并没有任何可疑的痕迹。他走向窗子，发现窗是被锁着的。然后他低头看向书桌，桌面干净整洁，只搁着几样文具和一份报纸。钱德勒展开报纸，恰好迈尔斯在此时进入了书房。  
钱德勒下意识地举着报纸转过身，于是迈尔斯看到那张报纸背面一串猩红的字：  
“Are you digging on my grave?*”  
钱德勒透过报纸看到了那行托马斯•哈代的诗。  
*Thomas Hardy--Ah, Are you digging on my grave?

“三位受害人，一对年轻夫妻和他们的邻居。死因是失血过多，凶手使用乙醚麻醉受害人，收集他们的血液，然后填充进楼梯。尸体被摆成米开朗基罗的雕塑名作造型，现场没有留下太多痕迹，我们缺乏足够的线索。事发房屋没有监控录像，周围的路段摄像还在排查中。”钱德勒边说边在白板上贴着现场的照片以及受害人信息，并随手列出已掌握的信息。  
有用的资料只有一条：红色油画颜料。  
“我们可以用作突破口的唯一一条信息，就是凶手在报纸背后的留言用的是油画颜料，而现场没有任何证据表明受害人会画画，更没有多余的颜料来让凶手留言恐吓受害人。”  
“你确定他是在恐吓受害人？”迈尔斯不以为然。  
钱德勒沉默片刻：“我暂时不想做别的猜想。还有，对颜料的分析表明，这种颜料并不高档。”  
“也就是说除非凶手是特地买来写那几个字的，不然他很可能手头拮据。”肯特一边回答一边抓着笔在他的本子上写了几个字。  
“表演型人格、杀人凶手、伟大艺术的狂热粉丝，”爱德从他墓穴般的地下室中升起，幽暗的警局办公室里响彻他的声音，“危险的疯子。”  
危险的，疯子。仿佛他们不曾经历更疯狂更危险的事。不过他是爱德，他一向情绪充沛。  
他的话讲了很长，听起来也不那么有趣。办公室里除了钱德勒和莱利之外，几乎没人在听。  
曼塞尔在发短信，迈尔斯一脸深思，肯特端着茶杯走神。  
钱德勒用手指敲了敲桌子，迈尔斯才回过身来：“什么？”  
“目前你们的状态非常令人担忧，”钱德勒站起来，示意巴肯和他一起到探长办公室聊一聊。  
“头儿这是在暗示什么？”曼塞尔把手机往桌上一甩，半是疑问半是玩笑地说。  
莱利用手卡着下巴，没好气地回答：“他的意思是你们精神涣散。”  
“我是在思考。”迈尔斯简短回应了一句。  
肯特张了张嘴，发现没人期待他为自己辩护。于是他低下头，继续盯着茶杯里的茶叶梗。  
“那又是干嘛？算命？艾丽卡没跟我说过你这么迷信。”曼塞尔以一种相当惹人讨厌的姿势向肯特凑近。  
肯特想把热茶泼在曼塞尔脸上。  
但是他忍住了。人人都知道曼塞尔的缺点大于优点，但是偏偏莱利喜欢他，大家都容忍他，艾莉卡也还没和他分手。  
“我没睡好。”肯特回答，语气平淡而冷漠。  
曼塞尔哼了一声。  
“我需要一个人——”钱德勒从办公室里急匆匆走出来，“和我去一趟画廊。凶手明显和艺术行业沾边。”  
肯特看向迈尔斯，老警长冲他点点头。  
但是钱德勒改变了主意：“好吧，肯特，画廊。”  
肯特立刻跟上。  
“曼塞尔、莱利，查一下白教堂地区的艺术类网络社区，最好是以雕塑为主。迈尔斯，爱德说他需要一个人帮助他查旧案宗。”  
“我太老了，我的眼睛已经开始花了。”迈尔斯在钱德勒身后大声喊着。  
钱德勒背对着他，做出一个双臂张开的无奈姿态。  
“你对米开朗基罗了解多少？”在离开办公室前往画廊的路上，钱德勒这样问道。  
肯特想了想：“大卫、创世记、西斯廷教堂还有文艺复兴。”  
“我在大学时修过一点艺术史。”钱德勒很少提及他的个人经历。  
“我也是。”肯特点点头。  
“大学？”  
肯特有些不好意思：“不能确切这么说，但是艾莉卡是搞艺术的，她强迫我去过。”  
“所以你知道他没能给尤里乌斯二世造陵寝，”钱德勒叹了口气，“真是遗憾。”  
肯特点点头，接着钱德勒话锋一转：“你说你姐姐——艾莉卡是搞艺术的，那她能提供些帮助给我们吗？”  
肯特想了想：“也许。她在这附近还是很有人缘的。但是，艾莉卡总是很忙。”  
钱德勒调整了了眼后视镜。  
“你现在不是她弟弟，你是肯特警官。”  
肯特噤了声，手指蜷起刮了刮自己的鼻头。  
“所以，艾莉卡在哪儿？”  
肯特迅速报出了艾莉卡工作室的地址。  
“距离画廊不远，我们可以兼顾这两个地方。或者我先载你去工作室，然后我自己去画廊。”  
肯特突然有些紧张：“头儿，你得先告诉我，我们在找什么？”  
“雕塑家、可疑的艺术工作者、杀人凶手。”钱德勒回答，“或者随便哪个了解雕塑史的路人，偏巧杀过三个人。”  
“最后一类范围太大，所以我们才要从‘可疑的艺术工作者’这里找起吗？”肯特的神经仍然紧绷着。  
他害怕的是跟不上探长的思路。  
“是的，我对从事艺术创造的人没有意见，完全没有。”钱德勒似乎也意识到了什么，“正相反，我觉得我有欣赏人造美的能力。”  
“人造？人也是自然的造物，长官。”肯特皱了皱眉，“音乐、绘画、诗歌……这些……”  
肯特的语气仿若虔诚的信徒，这让钱德勒想起迈尔斯对肯特的描述，一只忠心的、虔诚的小狗，总是在渴望表扬。  
钱德勒张了张嘴巴，最终不自觉地笑了：“现在我们在争论什么呢？肯特，我从来没有想过你也会……”  
“会什么，长官？”年轻探员苍白的两颊有些不自然的红，语气也变得急促。  
“没什么，我们马上就要到地方了。”  
肯特低下头，没再出声。

[Two]  
也许他确实是一只忠诚的、虔诚的小狗仔儿，总是极度期待着钱德勒时不时的一两句鼓励。就算是一个眼神也好，他也会感到幸福。  
艾莉卡穿着她绘画专用套头衫，一件本来是咖啡色但是被染得乱七八糟的套头衫。她两只眼睛周围都是浅浅的黑眼圈，一手抓着咖啡，一手抓着画具。肯特不知道她是怎么开的门，也许这门根本没锁。肯特想和艾莉卡谈谈关于安全的事情，但是他转念一想，不如回去给曼塞尔提一提，反正艾莉卡从来不会好好听自己的话。肯特家的姐弟感情很好，但是对于热情开朗、富有创造精神和冒险冲动的姐姐来说，弟弟的意见永远过于保守。  
“要咖啡还是茶？”艾莉卡今天的语气特别疲惫。  
肯特摇摇头，他知道姐姐大概又在赶一项工作的截稿日期。  
“我现在是工作期间，你认不认识什么……可疑的雕塑爱好者。”肯特说着，小心翼翼地观察着姐姐的脸色。  
“什么可疑？小药丸？太穷有盗窃前科？精神疾病？暴力倾向？”他姐姐列举出了许多种让肯特头疼的行为，他就知道，艾莉卡对职业歧视零容忍。  
“不只是可疑的‘爱好者’，”她说着，搁下咖啡杯，用双手的食指和中指做了一个引用的动作，“我觉得我的交际圈简直乱套了，包括曼塞尔，你不知道他上次——”  
“好，别说了。”肯特单手揉着自己的太阳穴，另一只手打出暂停的姿势，“我不是——好吧，别把曼塞尔干了什么告诉我就成。这是正事，是我的工作，艾莉卡，有人被杀了。”  
“每天都有人被杀，你每天都能看到新的尸体。”艾莉卡露出她哥特少女时期的笑容。  
肯特叹了口气：“三个清白的市民被谋杀，他们的尸体被凶手抽干血，摆成米开朗基罗雕塑的造型，摆在大门口。艾莉卡，这是对警方和公众的蔑视，是对法律的挑衅。你富有正义感的一面能不能抽空来帮帮我？”  
艾莉卡抿了抿嘴。

白教堂画廊的展品以现代艺术为主，所以钱德勒并没有从那里得到太多有用的信息。这其实也是意料之中，钱德勒更寄希望于肯特姐姐身上。  
“长官，艾莉卡给了我一个地址，”肯特坐进钱德勒的车后座，“她说住在这公寓里的人都很可疑。”  
“可疑？”钱德勒有些疑惑。  
他转头看向肯特，迷惑的样子让肯特紧张地搓起了大腿。  
天呐，他能给长官解释清楚吗？  
“长官，你知道单纯依靠艺术是不能吃饱饭的对吧？”肯特瞪着他琥珀色的眼睛，一脸欲言又止。  
他们驱车赶往的，是一处有些年头的公寓。好吧，是一处老旧但还没沦落到要被拆除地步的公寓楼。  
他俩在门口驻足，看着那扇破旧的门。  
肯特犹豫了一下，伸手按了门铃。  
但是门铃已经坏掉了。  
钱德勒盯着那扇门，这时，一个眼线浓重的青年推门走了出来。  
“探长钱德勒，警员肯特，”钱德勒皱着眉，掏出证件拦住了青年。  
青年慢悠悠地看了眼钱德勒的警官证，又扫了一眼两个人的长相，慢悠悠地转过身把门打开。  
他张开镶着唇环的嘴：“大厅左边，一〇一室。”  
肯特看了看那位青年身上印着乐队名字的T恤，对方则回给他一个无所谓的微笑。  
公寓管理员是个老太太，听力差到就算死亡金属和硬核摇滚交叉播放在她耳边放，她也能安定地继续织毛衣。  
“女士？”钱德勒直接走到她跟前，“我有几个问题想问你。”  
老太太抬起头，一瞬间，钱德勒以为自己又见到了路易斯•艾弗。  
但他没有，对吗？  
“但是我没有答案可以告诉你。”老太太这么回答。  
钱德勒的脸瞬间凝固了一下。  
“我喜欢那个小伙子，你叫他过来，他长得可想我一个熟人。”老太太搁下编织活儿，和蔼地向肯特招了招手。  
肯特看了看钱德勒，见对方没有不赞成的表情，就走过去，弯下腰打算开口问老太太一些问题。  
然后老太太突然开始哼哼起了一首歌。  
“哦，”肯特也认出了这个旋律，“我也很喜欢他们的歌，女士。”  
钱德勒看着这俩人，感觉自己格格不入，因而干脆转头去观察这间屋子的摆设。这屋里光线暗淡，空气中弥漫着一股特殊的老人住处才会有的气味。是的，这个屋子和这位老太太一样，看起来就上了年纪，暗淡无光，而且孤独。  
钱德勒盯着一面雕花的小镜子，这屋里唯一的一面镜子。他看见，他看见暗金色的头发里夹杂着许多白发，迷惑的蓝眼睛被无数的皱纹包围。他看见他到老也还是孤独而疑惑，他所追求的一切都落空。  
他使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，抹去了这动摇信心的幻想。  
然后肯特的声音回荡在这屋里，先是轻轻歌唱的声音，接着是几句闲言碎语的问话，然后钱德勒听到他和老太太是说：“再见了，女士。”  
他与钱德勒擦肩而过的时候用眼神示意探长先生可以离开了。  
“你歌唱得不错，”钱德勒随口说道。  
肯特的眼睛瞬间瞪大了一下，嘴角也有发笑的痕迹，但是他最终没有笑出来。  
他们两个人一前一后走出房间，肯特低声告诉钱德勒，老太太确实给他提供了一个可用的信息。  
“她说这栋楼里住着一个……”肯特话还没说完，钱德勒的手机开始响了。  
他接这个电话时，空闲的手垂在身侧，五指不自觉地蜷起放开来回反复。  
“长官，是什么事？”  
“这是装连环谋杀。我们现在有另外三名受害人了，同样的手法，地点就在事发的街区附近。”  
肯特吸了一口气，同时开口想要继续刚刚的话题。  
这时，大厅的门被打开，一个穿着蓝色GAP连帽衫的男子跌跌撞撞地闯了进来。他双手鲜红，眼神惊恐万分，一路踉跄着，喉咙里发出低低地哭号声。  
当即，钱德勒喊道：“抓住他！”  
他喊完就冲着那个人的方向跑去，肯特跟在他身边，两个人一人一边抓住了男子的两条胳膊，把他控制主了。男人眼神涣散，神情惊恐，被抓住的瞬间几乎要昏厥过去。  
“肯特，他手上是血吗？”  
警探伸手摸了一把，又凑到鼻子前闻了闻：“不，这是颜料，水彩颜料。”  
“把他带回警局去。”钱德勒正要掏出手机，大厅的楼梯间里跑下来一个人。  
“杰伊，是杰伊吗？”那个人喊了一声，然后往钱德勒他们这边小步跑来，“先生们，这是我的朋友，交给我就可以了。”  
这人身材和肯特差不多，相当瘦弱，钱德勒怀疑他不能自己一个人把身材相对高大的“杰伊”支撑住。  
肯特向他出示了警官证：“先生，您的朋友很可能涉嫌……”  
那个人打断了他：“长官先生，让我解释一下，我知道这看起来很可疑，但是杰伊并没有服用违规药品。这是PTSD的表现，杰伊半年前经历过一次车祸，三个月前才从医院里出来。”  
“你叫什么名字？”钱德勒问道。  
“詹姆斯，”青年露出一个诚恳又紧张的笑容。  
钱德勒点了点头：“肯特，把他们都带回去。”

为什么他一点也不意外呢？肯特一边在公寓门口一边想，探长先生自己把车开走去新的现场了，他现在要和两个抖做一团的可疑男青年干站在这里，等警局派人来接他们。肯特插着兜，眼神瞥到那两个人身上。  
名叫杰伊的青年在朋友的安抚下确实平静了许多，从肯特的角度看，此刻这个高大的青年就像是整个人挂在詹姆斯身上一样，身体还在微微的颤抖着；而詹姆斯伸着双臂环抱住他的腰，右手不时地做拍抚状，带着青茬的下巴抵在他的肩上，嘴巴凑在他耳边低声絮语。  
这样的场景看起来相当亲密可爱。  
并不是说肯特对同性之爱有什么意见，他见过许多性别相同的伴侣，他对此表示尊敬。只是在他的记忆中，他自己从未和什么人像这样地亲密过。  
那股怂恿他破坏艾莉卡和曼塞尔关系的丑陋嫉妒心似乎又在他的胸膛之中翻涌着了。  
停。  
他强迫自己转过身，盯着大楼破败的墙体。

肯特把检验结果递给钱德勒：“长官，杰伊是清白的。他在作画过程中打翻了红色颜料，触发了他的PTSD。现在他和詹姆斯已经被释放了。”  
钱德勒向他点点头，然后面向办公室里的所有人，开始描述这一次的案发现场：“手法相同、地点相近，而且三名受害人也被刻意摆出米开朗基罗雕像的姿势。”  
他停了一停，手指从受害人的照片移到了另一组照片上：“我们在现场发现了同样写着字的报纸。”  
一张当日的报纸，上面用猩红的颜料写着：YOU dig upon my grave…

[Three]  
迈尔斯和曼塞尔兵分两路，一路去挨家挨户调查白教堂地区的绘画用品店，另一个则在网上不断浏览着本地的艺术网络社区。就在曼塞尔的眼睛盯屏幕盯到酸痛的时候，他发现了一个在两次案发前后时间都有更新的个人网站。而迈尔斯则核对出了颜料的品牌——有一家出售该品牌颜料的门店和那个个人网站的IP地址十分接近。但是问题在于，那家店没有监控也不会对零售商品进行实名登记，他们无法确定买了那些颜料的人是谁。  
“长官，那个地址……”肯特指着曼塞尔提供的那个地址，“和那栋大楼也很近，确切地说，那片区域就是文艺青年聚居的地方。”  
曼塞尔摸了摸下巴：“啊，那有没有可能发展成下一个纽约的格林威治村？”  
莱利用文件卷了个卷敲了曼塞尔的头。  
“嗷——”曼塞尔叫疼。  
“也就是说，可能很多人都光顾过那间店铺。”钱德勒没有理会曼塞尔，而是向其他人继续说道，“不过起码现在我们把搜索范围缩小了。曼塞尔，你还没说那个网站更新的内容是什么？”  
曼塞尔耸耸肩：“不知道，他加了密。”  
“那你怎么看见他更新的？”莱利叉着腰问。  
“有更新提示，但是内容需要密码，不过从粉丝回复里看，那家伙思想很危险。”曼塞尔说着，弯腰读起了页面上的粉丝留言，“这里第一条：‘你很棒！’。这个没什么。但是往后翻几条，就会看见‘他真的像是死了一样！’，还有‘我觉得米开朗基罗会很高兴看到你的作品的！’。哈，看到了吗，这个关键字都他妈一致。”  
肯特的手在衣兜里攥紧了，因为激动。  
钱德勒更是从位子上站了起来，感觉马上就要冲出去抓到人了。  
“冷静，各位。”迈尔斯出声道。  
肯特坐回椅子上，掏出手机，播到了詹姆斯的电话。接着他站起来走出了办公室。  
“你去哪儿？”曼塞尔在他身后喊道。  
“联系我的线人。”肯特头也不回地回答。  
莱利叹了口气：“是我的错觉，还是那孩子最近变酷了？”  
“不，‘酷’和肯特从来不沾边，他只是，长大了？”曼塞尔语气夸张，“说实话，经历过艾莉卡和我那事儿之后，他成熟多了。”  
“我那时对他很凶，我不希望他因此就压抑自己。”莱利表达了自己的担忧。  
曼塞尔则不以为意：“我不知道，他的压抑和平常人定义不同。”  
迈尔斯插了句嘴：“现在你们俩看起来就像是问题儿童的父母。”  
“你可以把肯特当个研究案例——如何避免你的孩子成为一个EMO。”曼塞尔干笑了几声，“艾莉卡告诉我她和肯特小时候都是走哥特路线的，还说要给我看照片。”  
钱德勒轻咳了几声，而肯特就站在办公室门口，不尴不尬地举着手机。  
他苍白的脸上硬是挤出几丝笑容：“我找到了一点线索。”

詹姆斯是个知恩图报的人，就算肯特只是帮他把瑟瑟发抖的杰伊搬来搬去而已。他告诉肯特，那个只露出留言板的个人网站在当地艺术青年之中其实还小有名气，那个网站里更新的图片都不适宜心脏脆弱的人观看。  
“不只是纯粹的艺术，我觉得倒像是纯粹的发泄。”詹姆斯这样说，“我感觉作者很生气，每张摄影作品都是他发泄怒气的途径。”  
“摄影作品？”肯特禁不住问，“什么样的摄影作品？”  
“就是那种，在名画上涂鸦，而且拍摄角度很棒、构图也超赞的那种！”  
肯特吸了口气，他在期待杀人凶手把作案证据发到网上吗？  
是的。  
真蠢。  
他一手抚脸一手拿着手机，正打算谢谢詹姆斯然后就挂掉。  
对方突然说了一句：“不过我觉得他的雕塑作品也很棒。”  
“什么雕塑作品？”  
“模仿大师的作品。”  
“具体是哪位大师？”  
当詹姆斯说出那个名字的时候，肯特的心跳几乎超速。

现在几乎可以确定网站所有者就是嫌疑人了。  
肯特沐浴在钱德勒赞许的眼神下，如同再次受洗。  
对网站所有人的调查进行得相当顺利，他们甚至调取到了他曾经服兵役、并且有参加抗议游行而被逮捕的经历。  
“也许这能解释为什么他的作品总是那么生气。”肯特兴致勃勃地说道。  
曼塞尔斜了他一眼：“说得就好像你已经看过了。”  
心中一闪而过某个念头，但是肯特没能抓住。他向曼塞尔摇了摇头。  
钱德勒带着他们到了嫌疑人的住所，巧合地是，他们的嫌疑人就住在钱德勒和肯特曾调查过的大楼里。  
他们敲开房门，却发现嫌疑人坐在自己的电脑椅上，已经死去多时了。  
“这不可能……”曼塞尔呆呆地吐出一句。  
钱德勒不自主地倒退了几步，面色苍白，几乎就要夺门而逃。  
这不可能是又一桩嫌犯以死来逃脱法律制裁的案子。  
这不可以是。  
肯特的头有些晕眩，他仰慕的探长先生此刻濒临崩溃，而他的同事们也都情绪低靡，就连老道的迈尔斯都说不出什么话来。  
但是肯特还是上前一步，大声说道：“我们不能确定他一定是嫌疑人，长官，我们没看过他的任何一副作品！”  
“可是……”  
“不，我们不应该详细詹姆斯的话胜过我们自己的眼睛。”肯特说着，从口袋里掏出手机，“我会叫技术部和法医的人来，他的电脑里一定有他发布的作品，而且他是怎么死的，为什么没人关心？”  
这句话似乎触动了钱德勒，探长先生点了点头：“没错，是我一时疏忽。”  
“那个魔咒，那个魔咒蒙蔽了我们，长官，您对它执念过深了。”肯特的脑子依旧发晕，也不知道是哪里来的勇气让他说出了这话。  
“路易斯•艾弗也一定是利用了这一点。”  
他甚至还火上浇油。  
但是钱德勒没有做出什么别的反应，只是站得笔挺，一如既往地笔挺，那双他期待过无数次的蓝色眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“你说得对，你说得，非常对。”他鼓励地拍了拍肯特的肩膀。

漫长的一天即将结束，肯特却意外地接到了艾莉卡的来电。  
他的姐姐嘴里嚼着松饼，嘟囔着一些琐事，然后话锋一转：“你那个案子如何了？”  
“没进展，只是又多了几个死人。”肯特如实回答。  
“哦，”他姐姐的停顿非常微妙，“那你想不想出去玩玩儿？就咱们俩，就像……旧日时光？”  
“如果你是想给我擦上唇膏和眼线，然后逼我去和不认识的男人跳舞，我的回答是：不行，姐姐。”肯特边说边切了一片面包塞进嘴里。  
“实际上……我确实想让你跳舞来着，不过如果你不愿意，咱们也可以省略掉那一步。直说了吧，我认识了一个摄影师，他想认识认识据说‘和我长得很像’的另一个肯特，男孩儿，”艾莉卡的语气变得暧昧起来，“只是吃饭，咱们三个？”  
“你肯定会在半截和曼塞尔跑掉的。”  
肯特想也不想地说，再说他已经受够了摄影师。  
电话那头传来艾莉卡的笑声。  
肯特暗暗叹了口气：“你一定要？”  
“一定要。”艾莉卡回答得斩钉截铁。  
肯特屈服了。  
所以他换了衣服，骑上他的坐骑来到了艾莉卡指定的地点。  
他的姐姐大概看透了他的一切，对方是一个高大的沙金色头发的男人，语气严肃温和，而且吃饭时餐具一定要摆在特定的位置。  
肯特一边心不在焉地嚼着鸡肉一边打量对方。  
而就像所有俗套的电影情节一样，他发现艾莉卡和那个男人都在盯着一个方向看时，也转头去看了看，一眼就看到他西装革履的长官拎着餐厅的外带盒子，一脸惊讶地看着自己。  
“呃，晚上好，长官。”肯特怯怯地打了个招呼。  
艾莉卡恍然大悟：“你是钱德勒探长，对吗？抱歉，我有点，记忆力不好。我是艾莉卡•肯特，埃默森的姐姐。”  
钱德勒干咳一声：“我记得你。”  
接着，他转向那位摄影师，表情变得微窘：“这位是……？”  
艾莉卡笑了笑，向他解释了她打算撮合这位摄影师和她的弟弟。  
钱德勒看起来更尴尬了。  
而肯特也万万没想到自己会在这么一个普通的晚上被迫和钱德勒出了柜。  
“有什么问题吗，长官？”肯特努力让自己看起来、听起来都自然些，那句话怎么说的来着？  
Gay and proud？  
“没有，完全没有。”钱德勒的眉头依旧不能展开，但是他尽量体贴地说，“祝你们有个愉快的晚上。”  
他尽量忽略身后艾莉卡那句轻飘飘的：“一个官二代异性恋工作狂，埃默，你和他交流起来一定很难吧？”  
接着，肯特说了句让他驻足的话。  
“他是我见过最好的探长。”  
这种辞藻并不华丽的夸赞时常更能打动人心。比如此刻，钱德勒还是忍不住回头看了一眼，肯特琥珀色的眼睛和苍白的肤色都不如往常那么突兀了，他看起来就像是迈尔斯的说的，一只忠诚的、兴致勃勃的小狗。  
如果肯特真的是一只小狗的话，钱德勒倒不介意把它养在膝头。

[Four]  
清晨的警局办公室里，钱德勒拎着公文包走过同事们空荡的办公桌。他早已决心只对事业忠诚，从前如此，今后也不会改变。但是他不能控制自己的感情，不能强制麻木自己。他羡慕迈尔斯有一个热闹幸福的家庭，他祝福曼塞尔能和艾莉卡把关系维持下去，他也欣赏莱利时时刻刻都充盈着的同理心。也许他不是没有机会变成一个在传统意义上更幸福的人，只是命运，和他自己的选择，让他如今仍然孑然一身。  
他选择了这条路。  
他决心义无反顾。

又或者，他确实是自己选了这条路吗？

钱德勒在回头看向肯特的瞬间，周围的空气变得灼热，非常灼热。接着轰鸣声陡然而起，餐馆里祥和的热闹被无形的波纹击碎。钱德勒顺势向后倒去，最后映入他眼中的景象是肯特姐弟拉住了彼此的手，满脸惊慌。

肯特清醒过来的时候，大脑整个是空白，他躺在地板上，头脑发胀，只记得晚餐中的一声巨响，然后他和艾莉卡紧紧拉住了彼此，接着就是一片黑暗。他感觉手上很痛，似乎是倒下的时候被玻璃划伤了。  
他站起来，毫不意外地看到摄影师先生昏迷不醒，艾莉卡也倒在自己的位子上。肯特想去把姐姐叫起来，却被不远处昏迷不醒的人吓住了。他的探长，他的长官，正倒在地上，额头被不知哪里飞来的碎片割破，鲜血从他的额头流到眼睑。肯特迈着摇晃的步子向钱德勒走去，渐渐的他听到了越来越嘈杂的声音，他的世界从空白到茫然再到清晰。  
他先往前再往下，头重脚轻，接着他触到了温热的血，他哭了出来。  
周围先是出现了零星几个医护人员和巡警，然后是更多的医护人员以及巡警。  
当然很快就有人发现了他们，此时刚刚清醒过来的肯特又失去了意识。在医护人员把他们分别送上救护车时，他一动也没有动。

钱德勒是在医院里醒过来的。  
在几秒钟的恍惚之后，他意识到了自己经历了一次意外，一次爆炸，在本来应该很安全的餐馆里——该死的这家餐馆旁边还有一所小学！  
“约瑟夫•钱德勒先生？”一位女护士手持记录表出现在他床边，“你很幸运，没有太多内伤，轻微脑震荡外加一道一英寸的割伤。”  
“这里是，医院？”  
护士点点头：“需要我通知你的家属吗，钱德勒先生？”  
“不，”他摆摆手，“但是其他人呢？”  
“餐馆里所有人都在医院，你问谁？”  
“我问的就是所有人，我是白教堂的探长，我认为这起事件……”钱德勒话还没有说完，病床周围的帘子被唰地拉开，面色苍白的青年人冲了进来。  
“长官！你没事吧？”肯特的手指被包了起来，他的脸上其实也被划了几道口子，但是他没事，他不关心他自己，他的眼中只有约瑟夫。  
这种感觉相当奇妙，钱德勒习惯性认为过度的关心是不必要的，但是现在他刚刚在危机中幸免，头脑和身体一样脆弱而渴望安慰。肯特的关心温暖且及时。被人关心的认知在钱德勒脑子里催生出一种名为感动的情绪，具体表现则为，沉默。  
他沉默了。  
肯特却没有。年轻的探员看着他，仿佛重要的宝物失而复得。  
“探长先生没有什么大碍，如果可以，他现在完全能够出院。”护士小姐笑着对肯特说。  
青年摸了摸自己卷卷的额发，长舒一口气：“太好了，谢天谢地！”  
钱德勒终于筹措出了得体的反应，他向肯特露出一个笑容，同时把被挤皱的床单扯平。

餐馆的爆炸被证实不过是偶然的燃气使用不当，但是钱德勒，一个警觉而尽责的探长，总觉得哪个地方不太对。  
那是事故之后的第二天晚上，他头上还粘着纱布，就那么坐在办公室里一页页翻看着事故报告。引发事故的炉子已经炸得不剩什么了，但是钱德勒依旧不肯放弃。可是什么都没有，他只能按着太阳穴，用清凉油让自己镇定下来。  
办公室的玻璃门被推开，脸上同样贴着纱布的肯特探了头：“长官，你还在这里。”  
“嗯，我想再看一遍事故报告。”钱德勒仔细把看完的报告整理好，整齐摆在桌子一侧。  
“我可以帮忙吗？”肯特说着，走到办公桌前。  
钱德勒默许了。  
小警探正对着他站定，弯腰伸出手拉过一张事故现场的地图。  
“这里有摄像监控，长官，你已经看过了吗？”  
“看过了，”钱德勒摇了摇头，“没什么发现。”  
“我也是，”肯特大声说道，“我看见了……这个。”他递上一张监控摄像的截图，“您看这眼熟吗？”他指着一个在街灯下的人影说道。  
钱德勒仔细看了看，那件衣服……  
“我觉得他是詹姆斯的朋友，杰伊。很明显他神情紧张，而且他从爆炸前的十分钟进入餐馆，在事故发生前三分钟才出来，这不像是完全的巧合。”  
“我明白了。”钱德勒将图片拿在手中，一种事情即将水落石出的预感在他心里如擂鼓般躁动。  
图片中的人像并非百分之百的清晰，但是从鼻梁和耳廓，肯特完全可以辩认出是那个“杰伊”，更不必说他甚至还穿着那件蓝色的GAP上衣。  
“你确定吗？”钱德勒对杰伊的印象只有慌张的眼神和蓝上衣。

破旧的公寓，吵闹的邻居，墙上挂着的旧吉他，地板上散落一地的杂物，花瓶的碎片。半年前，詹姆斯不会想到他和杰伊的生活能这么糟。  
“快点出来，杰伊，”他大喊着，用力敲着卫生间的门，“我不会怪你……我不会……”他没能控制住，泪水让他哽咽无力。  
“我杀了人……”杰伊的声音从门里传来，“你应该快点离开。”  
“不，我不会离开你的，”詹姆斯轻轻地说道。  
门里面的人没有听见。

手机铃声在空荡的公寓里响起，反复三次，仍无人接听。

肯特联系不上詹姆斯，他的手指抵着鼻子，对着钱德勒摇了摇头。  
办公室里的一台电话突然响了，肯特连忙跑去接起，然后他捂着话筒对钱德勒说：“长官，那位米开朗基罗的粉丝又出现了，这次就在詹姆斯和杰伊住的那栋大楼，而且死者之一，就是杰伊。”  
“喔，那还真是有趣。”突然出现在门口的爱德•巴肯说道。  
话音未落，钱德勒和肯特一齐瞪向他。

现场是公寓楼的楼顶，此刻已经被拉上了警戒线，法医还没赶到，所以钱德勒先戴上手套进入了现场。  
杰伊的尸体被绑在椅子上，头上也有两枚突出的角，看起来是用陶土捏成的。  
“这是‘摩西’，公寓大门附近应该会有……”钱德勒话未说完，从家里匆匆赶来的迈尔斯接过话：  
“没有了，我们只在楼底发现了一具疑似跳楼自杀的尸体。”迈尔斯掏出一份带血的字条，“他口袋里留有遗书，承认自己杀过人，他没有直接说出受害人的名字，但是地点和手法和之前两起谋杀案吻合，而这个人，也是他下的手。”  
“詹姆斯……”肯特看到那份签名，顿时满脸疑惑“他杀了杰伊……但是为什么？我以为他们……”  
钱德勒疑惑地看着他：“他们怎么了？”  
“我以为他们是相爱的，”肯特尴尬地说，“他们看起来亲密而且相互信任。詹姆斯为什么要杀掉杰伊？”  
“有时候，爱对你没有好处。”老警长慢悠悠地说，“也许他们不爱了，也许他背叛了他，也许他们脑子本来就不正常。我们可以把动机搁一搁，先去填了文件。”  
他向警戒线外走去，路过钱德勒时，还抛给他一个意味深长的眼神。就像是在说，“啊，又一桩凶手死去的案件。为什么我们就不能活捉他们？”  
钱德勒闭上眼睛，喉咙开始发紧。  
“长官，”肯特走近他，用可以称为温柔的同情目光看着他，“我们只是没有那么多时间。一切发生得太快，而你甚至还带着伤。”  
“但这不是……”理由。  
钱德勒的最后一个词儿被肯特突如其来的拥抱吓了回去。小警探用胳膊轻轻圈着他的肩膀，用手拍抚他的后背。  
“长官，您还有很多机会，这一切，这一切对您都是不公平的，您不需要为此自责。”他说完便立刻放开了钱德勒，并带着道歉说，“抱歉，我只是希望能安慰您，不管您需不需要。”  
“为什么？”  
为什么这么做，为什么要抱住他，为什么还道歉？  
钱德勒全身的肌肉都紧绷起来了，但是面对距离他如此之近的肯特，他并没有产生想象中厌恶的情绪。他确实抵触肢体接触。  
“艾莉卡说，人类的交际行为需要——”他的舌头几乎打了结，显得格外语无伦次。  
钱德勒却只是点了点头，示意他现在可以离开了。

又是一个寻常的加班的晚上，钱德勒仔细地将白板上的报告和照片收起来，又将白板笔笔迹擦去。  
詹姆斯和杰伊，一对住在老公寓里的普通同性情侣。他们的生活一直很平静，杰伊是雕塑家，詹姆斯会画一点画。如果不是那场车祸毁掉了杰伊的手，可能他们现在仍然会很幸福。  
肯特说詹姆斯因为命运对杰伊不公而气愤，但是那场车祸实际上是因为杰伊疲劳驾驶的错。他杀掉的人也是何其无辜。  
“我只是随便选了那条大街上的一户人家，他们看起来特别幸福。”詹姆斯在那张字条上写道，“但是丈夫不知道妻子偷情，妻子不知道丈夫其实不能生育。我为什么知道呢？因为他们看起来那么幸福，我忍不住想要破坏。”  
肯特不能不想到曾经的自己，他的手微微颤抖着，把密封袋里的字条放在文件袋里装好。办公室里只有他和探长两个人，但是他们都沉默着。  
“如果死亡可以带来幸福，那么人人都去死好了，”肯特想起艾莉卡对这件事的评价。  
于是他试着开口：“长官，如果人不能改变自己，那么不幸的人到哪里都会是不幸的。”  
钱德勒有点差异地看了他一眼：“这是，你的亲身感悟吗？”  
这句话实在有些刺耳，但是肯特没有在意，他只是笑了笑，算是默认。  
“不幸不是人自己的选择，”钱德勒摇了摇头。  
“这不是选择，长官，我们谁都不会选择不幸的道路，也许有时候，我们只是迷惑了，不知道哪条路才是对的。”肯特把收好的文件递给钱德勒，沉默地离开了昏暗的办公室。  
不知什么时候再度出现的爱德靠在门边，轻飘飘地说了一句：“有时候你也该听一听别人的话。”  
“我总是在听你说话的，”钱德勒把文件夹握在手里。  
爱德低下头：“总是，总是。所以你选择了我吗，还是我一直在说，所以你不听不行呢？”  
钱德勒看了看那一沓文件，不置可否。

[Epilogue]  
被同性同事拥抱之后心情不能平静这件事正常吗？  
钱德勒不太确定，那个安慰性的拥抱之后，每每再看到肯特露出温柔而同情的表情，他都会感到呼吸有瞬间的停滞。  
埃默森•肯特曾经是个心思沉重而狭隘的青年，他曾经不能理解为什么只有他一个人不能幸福。但是他后来看开了一些，事态也开始好转了。但是他有一次做出了十分大胆的决定，就是去拥抱那个他总是在仰望的人。  
结果不是十分理想，但是也没那么糟糕。  
他一生所有堪称重大的日子里，那个看起来无所事事的平静下午其实最为惊心动魄。肯特只是接了一个男人的电话——他姐姐在和曼塞尔订婚之后，更加热衷于给她弟弟介绍男朋友——礼貌地提出想跟对方一起野餐。实话讲，是艾莉卡的主意。  
肯特是在卫生间里偷偷打电话的，为了避开曼塞尔的八卦和莱利的关切或是嘲讽。  
他把手机揣进兜儿里，一抬头就从洗手台上方的镜子里看到了钱德勒探长吃惊的脸。  
“长官，”他转身向对方问好，并且暗自祈祷对方没有听见他刚刚是在上班期间开小差。  
钱德勒点点头，在两人擦身而过的瞬间，他鬼使神差地攥住了肯特的胳膊。  
“我有些好奇，你会想和我一起出门野餐吗？”他问道。  
肯特害羞地笑了一下，显得傻气又年轻：“当然！长官，您难道忘了，我们还约好一起去酒吧庆祝……但是显然，现在没什么需要庆祝的，所以我还是……”  
钱德勒松开他的胳膊，笑容稍微有些褪去。  
“我的意思是……我是说……”肯特的眼神开始慌乱，“不如就今晚？”  
得到了钱德勒的首肯之后，肯特又露出了那种小狗一般的神态。  
钱德勒不小心说出了口：“我愿意把你养起来。”  
“您能再说一遍吗，长官？”肯特的表情变得迷惑。


End file.
